Super Freak
by pandorag1ft
Summary: Creativity is a slippery Mistress.


**Super Freak**

Gabrielle, the Traveling Bard Hero of Greece, dodged whipping thorn bushes as she ran full speed through the overgrown forest. She was late. Nothing new. She was late and desperately attempting to get back to her and Xena's, Warrioress hero of the known world and Gabby's demanding Mistress, campsite. But the world was not conspiring in her favor. Just the opposite, or it seemed. As she swerved to miss a particularly large, heavy thorny bush a frustrated expletive from the stressed bard caused birds to take flight above.

"Gods be damned!" Gabrielle lost her breath as she tripped over a random root, sliding into the clearing at Argo's hooves. Xena's faithful mare seemed to raise an eyebrow at the tangle of limbs below her. As Gabby attempted to get back to her feet with a continued angry monologue on the uselessness and paternity, maternity and general incompetence of every deity she had spoken to or of, Argo lazily bent her head to gnaw at the scraggly grass again. Eventually the normally agile warrior gained the momentum she had before and rushed to the bags laying in a haphazard pile in the middle of the site. She began to quickly shove the bedrolls and cooking utensils into whatever bag she could get to hold them. Earlier in the morning Xena and her had ate a small breakfast before the Warrior had planned to do recon on the reason they were in the area. In the middle of the woods and not a comfortable, quiet inn. Xena had expected Her bard to put things away and be prepared to move if necessary. However, She had not counted on distraction and wool gathering. Both Gabrielle was very proficient at. She had become distracted by a clear stream running nearby and had decided to follow it. Taking her quill and parchment had been a bad idea. Hours passed before she realized how long she had been gone. Pages and pages of an exciting new story had been written but preparation for a quick getaway had been sacrificed. A simple line, " as far from god, as heaven is wide, as far from god, as angels can fly" had rolled around and around her mind until time slipped through her fingers.

As Gabby rushed around grabbing bits and pieces of their camp she felt eyes watching her. With a sinking realization she knew who they belonged to. "Dite's balls..." She whispered but continued to organize the site despite knowing with full certainty she was caught. Punishment was inevitable might as well complete the task. Sweat beaded on her forehead and the back of her neck. Strange trembling excitement rolled through her. Nerves set afire jumbled and clattered inside her. A powerful anticipation built and she both welcomed and dreaded what would come. But there was no denying she was glad to feel the presence of the mighty Woman near her. Something stronger than want; instinctive pull, was always there when they parted.

Xena stood quietly. Watching and waiting for Gabby to complete her tasks. A tiny burn crackled in the back of Her mind. The bard knew what She expected. It wasn't lack of control but a creative lapse pulling her to distraction. The creativity was welcome...the distraction; a problem to be solved. Xena enjoyed problem solving. She anticipated a thorough session of finding the root of the "problem". Watching the now less frantic bard attempt to arrange camp brought a wicked smile softened by humor to Her lips.

Gabrielle paused in her rush to hide her indiscretion. She stood straight and turned to look directly at the dark Watcher. Sighing, she shrugged and slowly walked to stand in front of the Warrior. Casting her gaze to the ground, she waited for Xena to speak first. Her hands lay folded below her mid-drift as her skin tightened and tingled from the nearness of her Mistress. Xena casually strolled in winding circles around the quiet bard. Occasionally She ran the tips of Her fingers along the small of Gabby's back, along the tops of Gabby's clenched hands, and lightly tracing her lips. She slapped the bard's pale cheek to prevent her from biting those same lips. Xena did not speak but pointed at the ground in front of Her booted feet. Gabby knew instinctively what was expected and immediately lowered herself to her knees. She looked up to see Xena watching her closely. "What do you think you are looking at? Really don't think you should raise your head...yet." Xena gruffly chastised the bard and punctuated the words with a firm yank on the woman's hair with the hand She had wound through the golden strands.

"Why does the camp look...like..._this_?" Xena cocked an eyebrow and surveyed the mess around Her as She used the fist in Gabby's hair like a handle to turn her head back and forth to see what She was pointing at. "I left for hours, Gabrielle...?" The statement hung like a question between them but Gabby knew better than to make excuses. She tried to stifle another sigh but was only half way successful. Xena grinned behind her and calmly waited for whatever answer the quick witted bard would manage. She knew Gabby was in a creative streak but She enjoyed the torture. Usually it produced more creativity which, in turn, caused more lapses. It was a happy sadistic merry go round.

This time Gabby seemed at a loss for words. Her cheeks were blazing red, sweat glistened on her skin and she shivered in the heat. Adrenaline rushed through her head from the mad dash she had been in to get everything cleaned up. It had not left when Xena began to speak to her and only increased with each rough and gentle touch. Gabrielle could feel the heat on her face rushing down the back of her neck. Frustration built in her as she tried to find some kind of retort for Xena's question. She was lost in a maddening spiral of excitement, irritation, lust, happiness and fear. She attempted to wet her dry lips and speak in a cracked whisper, "Umm...didn't think You would be back so soon...?" Part of her realized how smartassy it sounded with a sense of dread while another, usually the part that ruled her head, jumped in glee at what possible could come of the statement. Jumped in glee and did a little jig.

Xena's reaction was quick and very to the point. She pulled Gabby up and half drug her by her hair to the messy bedroll by the cold ashes of their late night fire. Here She threw Gabby in a tangled heap of arms and legs. Gabby bounced back into a crouch; her own warrior skills automatically taking over but she quickly relaxed into a kneeling position. She watched Xena pace around her, gathering items to be used. A long, green switch from a low hanging tree, several strips of leather from Her bag and something else She kept hidden from Gabby's sight. Xena noticed eyes on Her and tossed the items in front of Gabby. "What did I say about watching Me?" She asked, each word tightly enunciated, before tying Gabby's short sleeping shift around her head, covering her eyes. "Guess I just have to make sure you don't look since you can't seem to manage to control yourself today..." Roughly She tied the cloth tight against Gabby's head, catching several strands of the golden hair in the cloth. Tears came to Gabby's eyes and soaked into the light material. She moaned as Xena shoved her head to the ground. Dirt and fine rocks bit into her forehead.

Xena pressed Gabby harder into the ground. A small moan followed by an uncontrollable giggle Gabby immediately swallowed was muffled by the blankets beneath her head. Xena rolled Her gorgeous blue eyes and planted a boot on the back of Gabby's neck. She was careful, careful; knowing every little bone it that fragile part to break or pinch rendering someone unconscious or dead. Gabrielle knew also and could feel her heart beating like a frantic animal against her chest. "Do I have your attention _now _or are you going to continue with that line of thought?" Xena asked as She released the pressure slightly so Gabby could answer. "Yes, Ma'am...i apologize. Wasn't sure...what...to say." Gabrielle spoke in-between gasps as Xena pulled her arms back and tied them at the wrists, elbows and just below her shoulders tightly behind her back. Xena laughed and rolled her to her side. "That's ok...I don't really need you to say anything right now anyway." She pulled Gabby up to standing position and began to walk-shove her toward a much used tree. She chuckled at the sight of Gabby trying to find her way blindly in the bright sunshine.

Once they reached the tree Xena firmly forced Gabby to stand against it with her back and arms pressed hard into the rough bark. She moved the tied limbs to lay next to the tree and removed a longer strap to secure the bard to the narrow trunk. Blood dampened the willowy wood from many scratches and scrapes along Gabby's back. Xena sighed and watched the woman squirm with a warm, growing warmer, feeling. Once She was sure Gabby wouldn't be going anywhere She returned to the bedroll and retrieved the still glistening switch She had torn from a nearby tree. The Dark Princess had considered using Her winding whip but the temptation to use the out of the norm dragging bit of Nature was too strong.

Gabby blindly tried to see what was going on in front of her but the blindfold was too tight for her to open her eyes. Nothing reached her eyes except flickers of sunshine. She could hear Xena leave and return, she could hear the swish swish of something near but could not distinguish anything else. Xena toyed with Her _victim _by running the velvety leaves across Gabby's heated skin. She watched the flush run up and down the sweet skin as She caressed and occasionally flicked the switch against the bard. "Whe..where..are You?" Gabby pleaded but received only a devious chuckle as Xena moved gracefully back and forth. "I think that is not your concern. I believe your concern is why we are doing this, why this is...necessary." Xena grinned fiercely knowing it was always necessary and reason did not matter. Gabrielle knew it too but was deeply caught up in the moment to call her beautiful Mistress on semantics.

Xena began to swipe the slender switch against Gabby's legs, chest and arms. She alternated which exposed part She would bring the deceptively light stroke down on. Soon, as the chorus of moans and whimpers from Her submissive companion grew, She began to bring the stinging tool down harder on each part of Gabby's now completely exposed skin. With a quick powerful tear, Xena had left Gabby's newly mended clothes in rags hanging off her body. She laughed at the flinches and yips each stinging, cutting swat produced. Gabby struggled against her bonds as the pain became more intense. She widened her feet apart to stand stronger. It produced the unintentional effect of showing Xena glistening wetness on her now exposed pussy. Her thighs trembled with each marking smack from Xena's now very intense hits. Gabby's cries rose higher into a quiet peak, she had no voice for the pain raging through her body. Realizing this, Xena pressed the switch against Gabby's stomach and pinned her tightly to the tree as She ran Her fingers through the bard's needy center. Teasing, Xena nuzzled Her lips against the shivering woman's neck as She began to stroke slowly across her clit with two fingers. Edging her closer to a wild climax, Xena whispered "Not yet...I will tell you." Gabby groaned and fell into the up and down rhythm Xena began. Up; Gabby rolled her hips closer and closer to a powerful climax. Down; Xena stopped her hips, pressing lightly and then harder to keep Gabby from the desperate release.

Xena gripped Gabby tighter as She became more and more aroused by the panicky sight of Her lover. Each time She allowed Gabby to edge closer to release She tightened Her grip on the bard. As their combined desire grew to a clenching peak Xena untied the bard from the tree and forced her to her knees. She shoved the blond's face against Her pussy and immediately Gabby began to lick at the wet clit. Xena's climax came hard and fast. She pressed Gabby's face against Her center until the bard struggled to breath. She loosened Her grip slightly, enough for Gabby to continue and breath. One climax became two, two became three before Xena released the bard and laid her on her stomach. Kneeling behind her, Xena yanked her hips back and up as She drove a finger deep into the bard's almost dripping pussy. Gabby yelped and her climax was quick and hard, clenching around Xena's hand.

As Gabby's final orgasmic spasms eased Xena traced the slivers of scratches, cuts and bruises covering her body. Each soft touch produced another spasm in Gabby. She moaned and struggled against the straps binding her. Xena relented and removed the bindings. Gabby instantly reached out to wrap Xena in a tight embrace. The Dark Warrior half carried the bard to the unmade bedroll. They lay in a messy pile of sweat slicked skin. Moments passed as both calmed down from the strenuous activities. Gabby was the first to giggle. She couldn't stop the comment, "Guess it was a good thing i didn't make this bedroll..." Xena rolled Her eyes and then rolled over to flatten Gabby's body with Her own. She pressed Her fingers against Gabby's lips and leaned Her head close, "you need to behave."


End file.
